Vanishing Paws
by PJ-NCIS-TF-26
Summary: Charles is trying to rebuild the X-men, as he searches9using Cerebro) he comes across a girl who is difficult to follow. Bad summary I know, if you read the first chapter and know a better one, I am all ears. Please R&R, Flames gladly accepted


**Hey! I'm Meghan! **

**This is my first x-men story and it is taking place right after First Class. This story is in loving memory of my first dog Rocky R.I.P. I hope you like it and I'm sorry for using my own name in the story, it just makes my life a whole lot easier, since I have use the name in other stories where I have gone in it myself. This Meghan is a light representation of myself, only looks the same, but the personality completely opposite. I am not trying to make a Mary sue, even if it may seem like it at some points in the story. I would like to tell you that some updates will be far apart. I am very busy with school, the rescue I work for, and sailing. If you have any suggestions, good or bad, I am happy to take your criticism and ideas.**

Disclaimer!  
Only Meghan, Rocky, and Dalton belong to me(at this point). The rest belongs to Stan Lee!

The suns final rays were just disappearing as two young men came down the street. The first man was in a wheelchair, his shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes made him extremely attractive. The second man was just as attractive as the first, walking along side him with blond hair and blue eyes. The air of respect the blond had for the man in the wheelchair could be felt all around.  
"Professor? Are you sure we will find her here?" asked the blond to his companion.  
"I hope so Alex, we need to find her before Erik does," this man, who is known as Professor Charles Xavier, had an accent almost British. He looked around at the buildings and alleyways surrounding the city of New Haven, Connecticut. Definitely not the biggest city he has ever been to but one of the most dangerous. Charles watched out for the girl they had been looking for six days now. She somehow kept losing them. Even with the help of Cerebro, they only knew the location she was in at the start of the search. They walked on until they came to the alley she was suppose to be in. But when they looked down the alley, the girl was nowhere be found. Through Cerebro they could tell she traveled with a dog, but girl and dog were nowhere. They walked on hoping to find some sign of her presence when they heard a short growl. Alex whipped around looking for the source of the noise. On the ground was two bowels, one was filled with water and the other empty. Charles put up a hand to Alex and wheeled himself over, the soft growling getting louder. When he was two feet away he felt the presence of a female mind.  
'it's ok we won't hurt you,' he said to her with his mind. Suddenly a girl appeared and by her side was a large dog. The dog growled at Alex but looked curiously at Charles. With a shush from the girl to the dog, she stood up, watching both men cautiously.  
"I am Charles Xavier and this is Alex Summers." Charles said politely.  
"Meghan Lydiksen," she said, "and this is Rocky." the shepherd mix at her side, wagged her tail at the mention of her name.  
"I see you are a mutant, so are we, my dear." Charles said, "I can control and read minds. I see you have the mutation of invisibility."  
Meghan nodded, "I also can talk to animals, any kind."  
Charles look at her with an incredible expression, "Amazing," he said. Just then a boy no older than Meghan walked over, looking shockingly at Charles and Alex. His hair was brown, short but not too short, and he wore red sunglasses. As he backed up, Meghan motioned him over. He came over slowly staring at Charles the whole time.  
"This is Dalton," said Meghan, watching him carefully, as if afraid he would scare away, like a frightened puppy. Dalton took of his sunglasses and held his hand out to the other men. Meghan watched shocked as Charles put his hand out without hesitation.  
'Hello Charles,' said Dalton to his mind. Charles released his hand with surprise.  
"Fantastic." Charles said. Dalton smiled. And Alex looks confused.  
"Dalton can communicate telepathically, but only when he's touching your skin. It's a little weird at first but I'm used to it," Meghan said, "he prefers to talk that way, he's extremely shy when he doesn't know you." The source of the conversation grinned and looked down. Rocky walked over to him and sat down her tail wagging.  
Charles looked at them happily and said," I am here because I am creating a school for mutations. One where we don't need to hide and can learn with others like yourselves. If you would like, you could come and go to the school."  
Meghan and Dalton looked at each other with bright eyes. Dalton put his hand on her shoulder just touching the bares skin of her neck. She leaned into his hand and nodded to him. She looked at Charles.

"We would love to." She said her eyes shining. Charles smiled back at her and turned his wheelchair.  
"Then we must be going." He led them out of the alley and down the road, Rocky running in front of them, knowing then were going somewhere special. They were all smiling when her hackles went up, Meghan and Dalton looked around, she normally only growled like that in the presence of danger and not because of normal people, mutants.


End file.
